Project in Philippines
by TAiGA FiNN
Summary: America, Japan and England have a project in Philippines. Note: UK & OC. My first fanfic - unbeta'd. Unsure when will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**London, England**

"Hey England, Japan sent us a memo about the meeting, your project with Philippines." England boss greeted him as he opened the door.

"Fine, what about it?" he replied.

"The meeting will be held on Philippines, your flight will be this evening be ready" his boss said and laid an envelope on his desk, he knew that it is the plane ticket.

"Fine, Thanks." He thanked his boss as he leaved the room. He gazed at the window beside his table _'Philippines, I haven't met that country, I wonder what kind of place it is'_

Manila, Philippines

Arthur arrived earlier than the estimated time of arrival, '_surprisingly , maybe I should sight-see first, I'm a little early in our meeting'_ Arthur said to himself. After claiming his luggage he took a taxi and leave airport. He ended up at the bay, he suddenly remember his 'pirate days' as he look at the ocean.

"Hey Kuya! Want to ride ?" he look below and saw a boy waving to him. Beside him is a small boat

"Sure!" he waved back and smile.

The boy immediately prepared the bout as Arthur reached him. "Here, Mister!" the boy instructed England. He showed England everything , on that area ,fish ponds, ect. England liked the breeze _'quite relaxing, maybe I should set a vacation house near this area'_

Suddenly caught his attention, a black haired girl fixing her fishnet she's a little bit smaller that Japan (by height), then suddenly she trip over and fell in the water. Both surprised the boy and England, he suddenly dive and reach for the girls hand, and swim upward. The boy immediately assist him in lifting the girl on the boat. '_Thank God she's conscious' _ he taught "Hey! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU COUD'VE DIED !" the girl smile "Sorry I was gathering pearls im sorry" and kept on apologizing .

After that, They were taken in the shore by the boy , the girl reached him out "Uhm, Sir are you any by chance going to a important business?"

"Well, Actually I am." He replied scratching his head.

"Then, Let me treat you a new suit, as a token of my appreciation in saving me." England didn't protest 'It might be rude if I reject her offer.

"By the way Sir, What's your name?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" he smiled and reach out his hand.

"Maria! Nice to meet you!" and shake hands.

After that Maria lead Arthur, to the most finest fashion house, near the place Maria greeted the clerk _'they seem to know each other' _ he looked around and find that the suit are made by the most famous fashion designers in the Philippines. _'looks expensive'_ he quote again to himself.

"Erm, Sir Arthur what kind of meeting are you going to attend to?" Maria asked him.

"Business type, I guess." He answered.

"With whom?" That question startled Arthur,

"Uhm.."

"Miss Maria, I think it's a private one." The clerk interrupted them.

"Yeah, I guess. Then I know what will fit you!" she immediately drag Arthur to the fitting room and threw him a Barong Tagalog.

"Wear it." She said and smiled to England.

"Uhm, Is this fine?" said as he step-out the fitting room. He is wearing a Modern Style-Barong Tagalog made with Pineapple thread and hand embroidered .

"Fits perfectly on you. Sir" The Clerk said. He approached Maria and asked "Is this really fine?"

"Of course it is! Besides it is popularized as formal wear by President Magsaysay" she continued.

"If you ask me , Look expensive though"

"I have money don't worry!" Maria replied happily _'What a blunt person'_ he let a sigh to know that i-won't-argue-anymore.

As they leave the store they bid farewell to each other. England gaze at his watch '_Perfect, I need to get going to meet Philippines' _. He went back to airport and pick the car prepared by his Boss and go to

Malaca**ñ**an Palace while driving he can 't forget Maria's deeds. He reached and introduce himself, he was warmly accepted by the officials, they lead him to the conference room. 'Good I arrived early than expected'

"Please wait here, Sir England."

"There's no problem, Madam." And the maid leave. 'Philippines have a warm and friendly people' he smiled.

"What Miss Philippines , sneaked again?" this news startled England '_good grief'_

"Yes, she didn't leave her room this morning, she's about her stomach and didn't like to be disturb"

"Oh my! Sir Englan- . Ma'am Philippines ?"

"Sorry for being late."

Philippines banged the door. "I'm sorry I—"

"YOU?" both of the exclaimed.

"It seem like you know each other." the maids joked and step out the room.

An awkward silence filled the room, until England decided to break it "I can believe Philippines is a clumsy person!" he smirked.

"No I'm not!" Philippines protest , "I just helped the boy gather some pearls." England stared at her.

"Forget that." England instructed. "Let's proceed to our meeting."

The meeting was properly done between the two countries, England and Philippines have ideas that's helpful in the project.

"Ok the project will last 6 months, we need to wait for America and Japan" England said. And set out of the room.

"Sir England!" Philippines called. "Do you mind staying at my house?"


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up I found myself in a different ambiance,

'_Where Am I?'_ he stared

'_Oh, Yes I'm staying at Philippines House.'_ He sat up from his bed and scanned the whole room.

'_Oh, I'm so tired yesterday and didn't explore the room yet.'_

He saw balcony and headed there, at the moment he reached the balcony the got blinded by the ray of the sun. _'Nice weather'_

"Magandang Umaga, England!" he gazed down and saw Philippines smiling at him while sweeping her backyard.

"Good Morning!" he greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?"

'_Well the bed is comfortable_.' He thought, "Yes, I did"

"That's good, England. If you need anything, I'm just in the kitchen"

Philippines waved at him and enter the house.

England stayed still waving his hand to Philippines,

'_Warm'_ he whispered to himself.

England got dressed and headed towards the kitchen, and ate their breakfast. Philippines served him a pandesal and a tea,

"Sir England, Be ready!" Philippines said eagerly.

"Huh?"

"I'll give you, a tour around here!"

"E-EH?"

**Manila Cathedral**

"Philippines, where are we?"

"In a church."

"I know!"he said. "I mean what particular church!"

"Manila Cathedral!" she answered. "It's Sunday today so I thought it would be best to visit this first."

"Ah, I see the architectural designs are good," England said.

Philippines signed of a cross, _'maybe she's done praying?' _England thought.

"You're such a religious country." He joked.

"Well," Philippines smiled. "Did you know this church was first established as a church in Manila way back in the sixteenth century."

"You're under at Spain, that time right?"

"Yes I am." She answered. "Which place do we visit next?" England asked.

"Hmmn.." she thought for a second. "How about-"

**Intramuros** or nicknamed as **Walled City**

"Did you know this place is built as defensive wall in 16th century to protect the seat of the Spanish government from foreign invasions." Philippines quoted.

"Foreign invasion? From who?" England asked.

"Maybe from—"

"From?"

"YOU!" Philippines teased.

"ME? I'm a gentlemen and I-can-do-no-such-thing!"

"Haha! I'm just joking."

"What place do you want to visit next, England?"

**Rizal Park**

"This park is named after your national hero, right?"

"Yes, sadly this is the same place, where he got executed."

"Did he did something wrong?"

"A rebellious act in a peaceful way." England looked at her in bewilderment.

They visited all the places that showcase Philippines culture, England have fun learning Philippines culture and have a taste on her delicacies and cuisines. But even how many times they go around they always end up in the bay. Besides it already dusk they decided to watch the sunset.

"Did you have fun?" Philippines asked

"Well, I have a great time."

Both of them seated gazing towards the sunset.

'_Feels like I've seen this before'_

"That's great." Philippines said. "If you have something to ask me, I'm fine with it."

"Nothing really," England said

"Ahw, that's sad" Philippines joked.

England closed his eyes and felt the breeze of the air .. '_Relaxing_'

"Hey, England do you know why I declare a revolt against Tiyo Spain?" Philippines started.

After hearing that he froze, he noticed that her voice is less cheery,

"It's because I want to see, explore other things." Philippines continued.

"But you can do it with him." England suggested.

"Well, I want to see myself in other words be independent, I want to do it myself"

England suddenly remembers America's revolution in the world "independent"

"But he didn't let me," she continued. "Did you know I failed so many times," she laughed.

"So America helped you out." England interrupt.

"Oh! You knew it?" Philippines smiled.

"Well Yeah, Thanks to him, I finally manage to gain my independence from Tiyo Spain."

'_They seem to be good friends?'_ England though

"What do you think about America?" England asked.

"America?" Philippines thought for a second.

"Welll~"

"He always shouts 'I'm the Hero' thingy."

"And?" England urged her.

"He's cheerful, energetic and" Philippines stopped.

"Sometimes he's not aware to read the atmosphere?"

Both of them laughed knowing that both of them have the same expression about America, England's really having a great time with Philippines.

Suddenly Philippines phone rung

"Speak of the devil."

Philippines showed England her phone,

" AMERICA CALLING "

Philippines answered the phone call, England didn't mind it at all.

'_Maybe America can manage to have friends.'_

"Ah! Is that so! I'm already with England see you soon." England look at her.

"America said he's already with Japan. They're just preparing last requirements in the project."

"They're ready to meet us in a few days." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

England lay his body and stares at the blank ceiling. He is so tired and can't move anymore

'_I'm so tired' _he though.

And place his hand on his forehead, He experienced a lot from Philippines on his stay with her.

He also discovered that Philippines also likes gardening, he helped her tend her garden, and England met "some" new friends and ask Philippines about them. She said those are _Duwende_s and _Diwata_s In her native language, she said that they also guard her garden.

'_What a lively nation'_ he can't barely open his eyes .

'_My eyes are heavy'_ he know that in any minute his going to slip away either.

He closed his eyes and start dreaming.

"…. England"

'_What is that'_ he thought

"…..England…"

"….England!"

England immediately opened to eyes to see who's calling him and..

Saw Philippines leaning and staring at him,

Philippines grinned at England, still surprised England bolted out to the topmost part of the bed,

England can't hide, his face turned red.

"W-what t-the B-bloody Hell a-are y-you doing." He exclaimed.

"Whoa~ What's the matter England?" Philippines asked. "Your face is all red."

'Of course it is!' he though.

"Just answer, my bloody question!" he demanded

" Well, It's already noon, England." Philippines started. "I was surprised you didn't go down for breakfast, you seem so tired last night so I didn't bother waking you up…." She explained while playing with her fingers,

"I-is that so"

"And,"

"And?"

"W-we're going to be late if I don't wake you up either."

"Late for what?'

"Don't you remember?" Philippines asked quizzically.

"Japan and America will arrive to day!"

America immediately peeked the waiting area after their arrival; he's so excited to see Philippines. He also brought something for her,

Japan's behind him after getting his luggage, he immediately followed America,

"Where are they?" America asked,

"I wonder," He replied and scanned the whole area, searching for Philippines,

"Oh! There they are," He said and pointed from the direction.

"Oh Yeah!" America said, while waving his hands,

Spotted Philippines and England looks like they're having an argument about something, you can clearly See

England's face pissed off. While Philippines' giggling happily, she suddenly noticed America and gazed at them .

"_Seems, like they're having a great time."_ Japan though,

"Here!" America shouted, you can really see the excitement on his voice.

Philippines suddenly grabbed England and made their way through the crowd.

"Long time no see, Phil! Dude!" He held his hand and did a handshake with Philippines,

"We meet again!" She greeted him.

England who's still catching his breath, straighten up and greet Japan, "Did you have a comfortable trip?"

"Yes, yes we did. I'm sorry for the little inconvenience." Japan answered.

"It's not a problem though," he stared at Philippines, "I've had fun" he smiled.

"That's great Asa-san." Japan smiled back at England.

"C'mon, Let's go to Phil's house!" America shout with Philippines with their arms placed on each other's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

England, immediately went to his room as soon as they arrived,

America and Japan wanted to sightsee first before settling on Philippines' house,

Philippines said, I will be fine because America and Japan also needs to rest, actually all of them.

Convinced England went out of his room and searched for them, he went down stairs and saw a half-opened door, flickering light caught his attention, he decided to open the door and he saw:

Japan seated in a Japanese-styled table, calmly sipping his tea, you can see satisfaction on his face,

While on the other side, America and Philippines playing a game,

'_Looks like they're having a great time.'_ England though.

Suddenly Japan looked and smiled at him, "Come in, England," Japan offered and patted the seat next to him.

"Well, Thank you." England smiled back.

England seated, and watched America and Philippines,

While Japan poured a glass of tea and offered it to England, "Here, Asa-san."

"Thank you, Japan." The gentleman at once accepted and have a sip.

"It's good." He praised Japan.

Japan smiled. "We are planning to fetch you,"

"That's unnecessary, really." He said and have another sip.

"Are you stressed-out, Asa-san?"

"Actually, I'm not," England replied, you can see a faint smile latent by the cup,

"Urrgh! I'm hungry! America groused, which caught Japan and England's attention.

'Maybe I can cook for him.' England though, he was about to open his mouth,

"I'll cook." Japan interrupted.

"No, I'll cook!" Philippines protested. "You're the guest here, and that's quite rude!" She continued.

"No, Philippines, It's fine, necessarily." Japan continued.

"That's right, Phil, stay here with me~" America pleaded.

Philippines a bit astonished, don't know what to choose.

"It's fine, Philippines" England stated, "He can handle" he said and gazed towards Japan.

Japan smiled. Philippines can't protest anymore, "Well, If that's so." She smiled.

"I'm glad." Japan replied.

"I guess, I'll make myself excused." Japan said and exited to the next room.

America can't hide the excitement at the fact that Philippines can play with him.

America quickly grabbed the DVD on his side,

"Phil, check this out!" He said with his voice filled with excitement.

"A new game!" She exclaimed.

"What's that?" England commented.

"It's a new game! Isn't amazing."

"I can see it, you git." England scowled.

"Japan's people and mine thought about this for months." America continued, ignoring England and his comments. "And I like Philippines and me to try this first!"

"W-wait is that the reason for your late arrival?"

"Well, sort of." He grinned,

"That's so cool!" Philippines said.

'_Here he go again.' _England though.

"Can we try it?" Philippines asked.

"If that's the case then 'll be excusing myself." England reach out for the door to the second room, when he closed the door America was about to insert the DVD.

England sighed, and enter the kitchen, And saw Japan preparing for their snack, Japan look at him.

"Oh, Asa-san"

"I'm here to help." He said.

Japan nodded, he proceed and help Japan for the preparation,

"So, how's your stay here, Asa-san?" Japan asked him.

"It's fine,though" England smile,

"Philippines is such a nice country."

"Yes she is, you share a history am I, right?"

"My past relationship with Philippines?" Japan said, "Well, we share a unpleasant one."

'_Unpleasant?'_ England thought.

"I know I've been rough with her, at those times." Japan said, "But we countries, can't go against time or era."

"As countries, we must be ready for anything and also the big responsibility we're handling" England replied.

"Yes, because of that state, sometimes we become weaker and stronger ones invade us." Japan continued "Because of that Philippines learned to depend on America."

"Quite true," England utter.

"But as I can see, Philippines works hard for her people, she though, got the potential to be a progressive country."

"You're observations quite fair, Asa-san" Japan smiled.

So do England.

Suddenly,

THUD,

'_What was that?'_ he though,

He and Japan hurriedly run, wherein the sound came from,

They reached the room where America and Philippines is,

And saw America stomping and Philippines who's jumping with delight,

"I WON, I WON, I WON" She said repeatedly,

"I think I knew what happened here" Japan whispered,

"Phil, I demand for a rematch!" America challenged,

"Sure do~" She replied, with a singing voice,

"If you won again, I'm going to treat you!"

"Fine! Beat me if you can~"


	5. Chapter 5

America pouts as he walk with England. _It's really unfair_ he told himself. "It's unfair"

"Argh! Can you please stop whining like a child!" England protested.

"It's really unfair!" he remarked

"Accept it. Besides it's only a game" England said.

"No!" He added. " Japan and I, developed that game for months. I also mastered all the techniques on how to defeat any player. And yet she beat me up in an instant blow" he complained

"You don't know the thing called 'skills' right?" England said. "Besides staying that late really disturbed my sleep." he said yawning.

America remained silent, he's thinking of a way on defeating Philippines in the game. England never saw him like this before, _'He's persistent'._

"So, as I can see you and Philippines have a good relationship with each other." England asked.

America looked at him, skeptically "Me and Philippines?"

"We've been buddies since World War." He added.

"World War?" England murmured. '_Oh, that World War'_

"Yes, she helped me a lot in it!" he winked and gave England a grin. "That's why I'm helping her too!"

England smiled. "What qualities do you like on her?"

America stared at him. _'Maybe he thinks I'm a meddler'_ he told himself.

-SILENCE-

For a while America began to open his mouth. "She's friendly, joyful. Her place is a happy one... And warm! Her places also have the nicest food. She's indeed a high spirited girl" America continues to blabbed so many things, before they know it they're infront of Philippines house.

"We're back!" America called out.

"Oh, Hello America-san and England-san" Japan greeted them. "How's your trip?"

"Fine, actually, well what are you doing outside?" England said and looked towards Philippines, who slacked her self-up and waving her hand back and forth.

"Well, today is Philippines' hottest weather, she to herself can't handle it." Japan answered.

"Hot…. Hot… hot….." she murmured.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Here we go again, she's complaining about her weather." America said.

"Japaaaan~" Philippines called out. In a soft voice she said "Make something that can ease the temperature around here."

"Uhm, I'm not sure it'll take for a while.." Japan responded.

"It's quite odd to see a nation complaining about his/her weather." England remarked.

"Hey! I just thought of something." America said.

"What is it, America-san." Japan asked.

"Maybe another absurd idea." England whispered to himself.

"Why won't we build a swimming pool filled with colas! And swim there." He added.

"Such a ridiculous idea!" England pointed out.

"Swim…" Japan murmured while rubbing his fingers on his chin. " I think that's a good idea, America-san."

"Seriously!?" England exclaimed.

"Indeed, but not made of cola and drinks. Philippines' place have a lot of beaches. We can swim on them, right?" Japan explained.

"Great idea!" both America and England exclaimed.

"If that's the case, beside we must relax for a bit before working on the project." Japan added.

"Then, It's decided!" America said.

"I know a nice place" Philippines said .The men gazed at her. "I'll be your tour guide!."

* * *

They traveled for hours before reaching Pagudpud which is located in Ilocos Norte. A town in the northern Ilocos Region of the Philippines.

"The white-sand beaches and crystal-blue water makes Pagudpud a haven for tourists" she added, "This is one of my top beaches!"

America, England and Japan are delighted to see the white sand and the alluring sound of the waves and the bird chirping and the relaxing wind.

America rushed towards the water and started playing with the water. While Japan and England set the table, and Philippines excused herself for a while.

"How did you came up with this idea?" England said.

"Well, It's been a long time since I had a vacation. And I also wanted to see Philippines beaches."

England smiled, knowing that all of them are happy because of Japan's idea. Also nations like them need time to relax and unwind.

"Hey! Where's Philippines?" America shouted while waving his hands.

"She's changing!" England shouted back.

"Join him, Asa-san." Japan suggested.

England looked at him. " I can set the food. No need for assistance." Japan said and smiled.

England smiled back. "Fine, but call me if you need any assistance." He said and stood up and ran towards America '_No need to insist'_ he though

Until they are got interrupted by someone calling them. Philippines stood there wearing a white t-shirt with a 'mabuhay' embossed with a sun on the upper left side paired with high tucked shorts.

"Oh, Philippines." America called and waved at her.

"Sure," she waved back. "C'mon England" she said and pulled England towards the water and start splashing the water. They enjoyed themselves while playing. Also Japan, sited and sipping his tea. England joined him, taking a break from mingling with those two. He offered him one which he happily accepted and drinks it.

-SILENCE-

For a moment until Japan spoke "Remember our conversation?"

England looked down and said "About Philippines?" he said and Japan nodded.

" I don't think she's holding a grudge upon you or anything. Well, I didn't mean to say that Philippines mad at you or anything.."

"I know…" Japan said "That's why I want to help her best among anyone else" he said and gripped his cup tightly.

"You might not notice but Philippines forgive you long time ago, she wants us nations or both of you to be in good terms with each other" England said. Japan seems glad about what England said.

"Thank you, Asa-san" he said and stood up. England looked at him "Let's join them" Japan said and reached his hands towards England's. England gazed at Philippines and saw them playing with a ball on their hands "Whose ready for a beach volleyball" America called out.

England reached for Japan's hand and said "Let's have a race" he said and raced toward America and Philippines. _'Thank you, Asa-san. Thank you so much'_ Japan thought and joined the rest of them.

* * *

Notes: Exams are over! yes! xD Thank you so much for the people reading and giving reviews. Thank you, Thank you.. unbeta'd let me know if something wrong ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fanfiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

A/N : Hello! Sorry for the late update. I want this chapter to be the best from my previous ones. Thank you for reading this up until now. Thanks again. Hope you like this...

* * *

Days, weeks , months. 6 months passed so fast after the project has begun. The countries did a great help in the project. Foreign countries put up the best technologies at that time for it. Technology at this time is commonly used. They also added a big improvement since the last deadline. The project is a great progress for Philippines, herself and her people. Also they experience a lot of irregularities due to Philippines' changing weather. Big thanks they finished it on time, before they know it they will be returning to their own homelands.

Philippines together with England stood in the left wing of the building right infront where names of the countries who participated are marked.

"It's been six months … since we started this." England said

"Yes it is.." She answered "I know this project will come in handy!"

"Well it is! You should be ready for it!" England declared

"Sure I will."

"By the way where is Japan and America?"

"They just leave a while ago. Saying they will be pretty busy in their upcoming project." She continues "They told me to say greetings with you."

"Actually all of us will be." He said and ran his finger on the countries embossed names in the wall. "Well, I'm going to leave tomorrow." He turned around and looked at her.

"..Yes" She answered in a low voice

"Why don't you come and visit me sometime, a _friend _is always welcome." He suggested. '_Friend?_'

Philippines cheered up "Sure! And remember this, England" she said and placed her hand in the marks together with England's "This is the mark of our friendship. You, Me, Japan and even America!"

England smiled, feels like something inside him change which made him happy, happy to do the project happy to be with Philippines right at this moment. "Yes, this is the sign of our friendship.."

"… friendship …"

England's back at his office, staring the black screen of his laptop him. It's been years since their project with Philippines. Both countries are in good term infact they would send mail to each other to update the events on their own places but this time England seems to be bothered.

It's been a while since Philippines last mail. Unlikely in their previous ones, he know and understand nations are pretty busy even their own climate bothers them. But this seems doesn't make it right. The door slammed open, Howard dashed inside a delivered an unexpected news.

**July 2X XXX**

'**DISASTER HITS PHILIPPINES' **He read aloud the local newspaper headline**. "Phenomena called El Nino brings great drought in Philippines, which cause a big shortage in agricultural industry. Government sends message to their people saying not to worry, stock can still handle up to the end of the year also with their exports. The government is not apprehensive, with the coming shortage."** He finished reading. It's here again. "Good, she can still handle…" he whispered to himself in a assuring tone. _'I know you are strong… hold on.'_

* * *

**September 1X XXX**

**GLOBAL WARMING GETS WORSE.**

**COUNTRIES ALL-OVER THE WORLD WILL EXPERIENCE THIS PHEUNOMINA. WE WILL EXPERIENCE SEVERE DROUGHT, RAIN OR HAILSTORMS IN COMING DAYS. DISASTER HAE ALSO OCCURRED. EARTHQUAKES IN PACIFIC, FLOOD AT MEDETERRANIAN COUNTRIES, AND MORE. BUT THE MOST AFFECTED IS THE PHILIPPINES, DUE TO HER GEOGRAPHICAL LOCATION. WORLD LEADERS SAYS THEY'LL TAKE PROPER ACTION IN THE NEXT EVENTS.**

* * *

At the world meeting 7XXX, not all countries attended. Countries that's affected with the disaster including, Philippines. All of the nations are worried sick, including England. But Nether less, it's the purpose of their meeting right now. To help countries involve with the necessity. England sit in the big round table where they always do at the meeting. This is new, definitely new. Only have of the countries are able to attend. This is bad really, _really_ bad. He is seated there impatiently with his arms crossed in front of him looking at each country's faces. The room is filled nothing but silence, the old noisy meeting room is replaced by the gloomy and serious one. Yeah, not just Philippines encounter it but also them, they also wanted to help but …..

England gritted his teeth, _this is wrong terribly wrong_ the told himself. Just looking the countries trouble face makes his sick. Hopeless is the right word to describe the scene. He slammed his fist and stood up. "What is this? Nobody likes to help?!"He exclaimed. The only reply he got was the sick-stares of everyone. Their worried faces really piss him off. I guess the worst is yet to come.

"..But.. she closed her exports now.." A nation reasoned out.

"That's not the reason!" He yelled back.

"Haven't you realized this? We might end up to bankruptcy!" Another one said.

SILENCE

England looked at America, both hands clenched with each other. "America?!" he called out. "About you, I thought you're buddies?"

America grimly looked back at him and said "I'm sorry, England bu—"

"Japan!" He said abruptly cutting America's sentence. The Japanese man remained silent. He doesn't like to disappoint England but—

Japan looked down and shook his head. _'It feels like heaven and hell crushed on me.'_ England though. "I guess that can be helped…" He said and walked towards the door "If that's the case then, I'll help her by myself."

Everyone remained silent, guilty. Those expressions can't stop him. He is determined to help her no matter what. He won't let her suffer more besides they're _friends_.

"Wait England—" America called out but the English man didn't wait and closed the door behind him. Leaving the nations dumbfounded. "—I also like to help her .."

"Here's your ticket, Mr. England" Howard said and closed the door behind him. "How is it going?" He asks.

"Not good." England answered, sitting in the couch, sipping his tea. Usually teas make him relaxed. But now it doesn't. The tension adds up as the television at the center of the room flashes the latest news.

Flood in Sahara, Earthquake in some continents, Drought in some provinces. Economic problems. And Philippines, It is said that She's under state-of-calamity.

'_This is bad..'_ England though.

"What are you going to do about this?" Howard asked.

"Help her…" He said. "With all my best.." he stood up and headed to the coat racked.

"Thanks for the ticket, Howard! I'll be heading to the airport now."

"Do you need someone to drive? I can call a cab if you need."

"No it's fine, you're doing great. So have yourself a rest" He smiled. And walk out of the room.

"Do you best Mr. England!" Howard added.

England just entered the cab. "To the airport please." He ordered the driver. '_I wish I can still able to make it up her..'_


	7. Chapter 7

England sits at the bench near the assistance desk. He'd been checking his emails from his boss' and bosses. They did a big deal for sending tons of rant messages unexpectedly. He knows it's not the proper maybe decision to make but he already made his choice, _'No turning back_.' He said to himself. As he scrolled down he can see messages from other countries too, apologizes if not support or wishing him best. He closed his laptop and sighed.

Something makes England pretty edgy, he's not afraid with anything or whatever but he's too tense about _something_. He looked up to drive away his thoughts; still no answer came up to him and the rain still hasn't stop. Since he arrived in the airport an hour ago, the rain hasn't stop. _This_ really bothers him.

He gazed at his watch located at his wrist; he held his hand upward to distract himself but still watching the time sums it all up. "Not good." He finally admitted to himself. Now he sits idly while knocking his legs in the floor. He looked again at his watch "Good." he exclaimed an hour more before his flight.

He felt relieved after checking his watch, one more hour. One more hour he kept whispering to himself. _'Just wait for me Philippines …'_ the situation is not getting any better. The whole world in crisis, the one badly affected is Philippines herself.

England noticed a kid running "Is he lost?" he whispered to himself and watched the kid wander around the crowd. Because of the current situation consequently the're few people now than the usual crowd of London. The kid continues to wonder until he stopped in front of a middle-aged man, the man extend his arms and the kids clings, and hugged him. This scenario reminds England about him and America. "What an adorable family.." He softly said and lightly smiled. He shook his head in denial. But what's the matter all is done.

Suddenly he remembers the meeting is supposed to be finished by now, he wonders what happened to the meeting but – he doesn't have the guts right now to contact any countries from the meeting. He knows he have to do something – and fast.

Suddenly his phone begins to ring, immediately he ran his fingers to his pocket. "Oh, it's from frog face .." He whines and answered the call.

"What do you need?"

"Have you heard the n..ews?" He said with a frantic voice. Which worried England, what could this be? Why is France calling him this time? France said another word but he can barely hear him due to the airport's paging the passengers for the next flight. "What?" he answered putting the phone closer.

"Philippines….is.."

"What? What about her.." He asked. _No could it be?_

"..closing….isolation.." France said before the lines had been cutted. After hearing the news, England couldn't move he don't what is reaction will be. "..Is he joking?" he muttered. "yes – he _must_ be joking we all know how that old frog face …" before England can finish his sentence an important announcement from the airplanes has been delivered.

**PR Flight 6XX BOUND FOR PHILIPPINES, YOUR FLIGHT HAS BEEN CANCELED. DUE TO THE REQUEST OF THE COUNTRY. FOR FURTHERMORE INNQUIRIES PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ASSISTANCE DESK NEAR YOU. THANK YOU.**

After the announcement, everything stopped for England, people from his flight gathered around him. Frustrating as it seems, everyone complains, family, friends that's in there. But England doesn't seem to mind, "It can't be…." He whispered. "..can't be… can't be" He continues to mutter to himself.

* * *

"Sigurado ka na ba dito, Ina?" the man asked with a trembling voice. Philippines can see and hear it. Her people's trembling voices filled with sadness and pain, it feels something pierces in her heart. Everyone is affected so does she but as their 'mother' she have to do what is right, that's why she called this meeting, besides it'll benefit them in the future.

"Oo, sigurado ako kaya –" she begged. "Sana maunawaan ninyo." And stooped her head down. Whispers filled in the room immediately. She can't blame them no one can. She blames herself for all of this, being with this predicament. _'It's generally my fault'_ She said to herself.

Philippines' boss, who's been quite all this time stood up which halted the noise inside the room. She raised her head and her boss' said "Kung yaan ang gusto mong mangyari Ina, palagi lang kaming nandito at susuportahan ka." and smiled. Her boss really understands what she wanted to do. They've talked about this, when this time comes. But he didn't protested and now he's giving her all the support she needs. "Salamat. Maraming salamat.." she said almost teary eyed and stepped out in the room.

"Pero, Sir!" his secretary protested but the president raised his arm, "Please.." he looked at him and smiled, "This is far way more than any of us mortals. Remember Motherland is here before us, she experienced a lot of things, sort of things you can't imagine even in a dream. Because of her pain weakness grew in her, she learned to fight and depend for her to make it. So please..."

* * *

"Philippines for isolation," France reads out the headline of their local newspaper "What do you think?" he asked after sipping his glass of Barboun. She is not in a good sate right now. Even her own people started to have misunderstandings with each other. England sighed, "What will be the bad news…"

"Well that Mon ami –" France stopped point his glass at England, he opened his mouth to say something but changes his mind, "—we don't know. We don't have to power to predict things. As countries we have _limitations_ remember that." England shoved his hand through his head up to the back of his head. "I don't know anymore…"

* * *

Years passed everything changed, some patched for the others. Some countries are fully recovered by now. England returned to London and continued everything. They as a nation have a duty to protect their people. 'I guess it makes sense now..' he said to himself looking his watch. It's been 25 years since she isolated herself. No news from Philippines herself. And he's doing this for 25 years.

England got off the cab and thanked the driver. He always pays the airport a visit whenever he's done with his work or free time, he drops by. His place is now better than before. The marks of the disaster are now can't be seen. It's true a lot of countries already recovered but some still not, like her. But they do their best helping the other countries.

England slides of his arms in the crane and lean on it. He's waiting for a news or people from Philippines to get some news about her, and the situation in there now. You can't believe anything being shown in the television or internet nowadays.

"Sir England!" a man cried to England waving his arms.

"Howard!" he greeted back and shake hands with him. "How's your trip?"

"Fine Sir," Howard answered and signaled England to move closer, in which he followed. He said in a whisper "civil war in Philippines has ended."

After isolating herself, it is true Philippines didn't have any contact from the outside but the people going out from the country hearsay there's a war between the government and its people. They can't be controlled; they fight for their needs the government can't provide anymore. Philippines' economy dropped after her isolation. People started a rebellion against the government. And now the civil war has ended her place would be open again, _somehow_.

England took the first flight to Philippines a month after he received from Howard the news. Now everything is settled in the country no more threats for rebels. And the government has stated to do proper action. But none of these matters to him now, he wanted to see Philippines after years of waiting. England arrived at the airport exactly as their time estimated. He immediately rented a revo and headed to Philippines' house. He got out from the vehicle and approached a man, judging his uniform he looks like from the presidential suit. "Where is she?" he asked catching his breath.

"I- I don't know!" the man squinted. "But, please….go to her.." Knowing what that means England hurried back to the car starting the engine. "She must be there..she must be.." he mutters to himself and headed to the bay.

Approaching the bay the sun is visible causing an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if it is lit by fire, the haze was so crisp and clear. It's nearly dark, no time to waste. After parking the car he got off and surveyed the place. Look left to right no ones in sight. England's heart sunk, he though he'll see her here. He was going to give up when; he turned his eyes at the fag end near the boundary.

There a girl standing with her hands folded behind her, gazing the sea. England immediately went down towards her, running as fast as he could "Philippines.." he called out.

Philippines startled, looked over her shoulder got surprised after seeing him. "England?"

England surveyed Philippines, she has a bandaged wrapped around her neck, and he also noticed bruises around her legs and arms. Is this the result of the war happened in her place, this is terrible he told himself. He didn't expect this will happened to her, he wished he'd been early.

Philippines know that he already noticed the marks, so she shifted her body facing at him. "Long time no see!"

"How are you?" he said with a grim expression. She can see the pain in England's eyes. She thought of something might cheer him up but nothing comes to her mind. "Fine, of course!" she answered abruptly answered not knowing she raised her arms revealing the bruises and marks. "Ohw.." She said putting them down.

England stare at them he felt disgust, not for her, but for himself .If he only made it. A little bit earlier maybe she didn't have to experience this, he continues to blame himself, clenching his fist. The sky is now darker, the colors reflect in the sea and scene is pretty. Has its beauty.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" She said facing towards the sea, wearing a bright smile.

'_How can she still smile?'_ he though. "Yes, very beautiful.."

Philippines sighed. "Do you know England," She said facing at him, "I weren't a country, I want to be with the seas." facing the ocean. "I was really happy when, I met other people from the sea. I remember when I first was China with his big ship filled with different things! Those very magnificent indeed, I know some of my people were frightened at first but they get along eventually." The nostalgic feeling also reminds, England from the days he was in the sea. "I miss those days.."

Philippines smiled at him, "And when Tiyo Spain, came here he also brought a lot of things that made me curios… I enjoy his company but time reached when I wanted to learn more aside from what he teaches me. I tried to wander off but eventually he'll find me and scold me sometimes…." She laughed and walked towards the water. When the water reached her knee she faced England. And time has come it's already night now. _'I really recognized this place..' _

"Philippines.." He called out. "Does this means?"

"Indeed," The smile never leaves her face, being cheery in this situation is remarkable. "Can you please take care of my people? I know this body will disappear soon, but my land mass doesn't disappear at once."

England nodded. He can't stand it he wanted to do something, a disappearing nation in front him..

"I'm really happy right now,. You can out from your place to come here. Really make me happy, Thank you." She said playing the water with her feet. England can't say anything now, he only feels agony right now. "At last I can become one with the sea now." She joked lying down in the water.

Suddenly, a quick realization came into England. The kid he helped once when his troop headed for Asia is her, _Philippines_. He moved forward calling her attention, "I'm also happy right now. That we've done, the project together. For giving me a tour here when I arrived, For making me smile and when we first met."

Philippines answered. "I'm also happy when you saved me even though you're not a good swimmer!" she teased.

They keep shouting about the things that make them happy, the thoughts they have in mind now. They keep on laughing exhausted England sat down in the sand, brushing his hair. "Let the sea grant your wish."

"Maybe If I get reborn, we can meet not at nations but being humans." She said as she drifting away, far beyond the horizon quietly disappearing, drifting away, a little wish, tears with a slight regret.

_Quietly disappearing,__drifting away.._

_Quietly disappearing,__drifting away…_

* * *

AT THE MEETING HALL, America slowly stood up. Everyone is busy talking. He stopped in front all of them halting the noise. "Everyone listen, I want to set this plan. I don't accept any rejections and no as an answer. I want to have a Project in Philippines."

-oOo-


End file.
